


水星记

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 偶像x导师，曹丕没死
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	水星记

《水星记》

“你的梦想是什么？”  
荀彧慈眉善目，声音温柔，像个观音。台上的男孩刚刚热舞完，气还没喘匀，汗在扑了三层粉的脸侧留下一道明显的水渍。“——我的梦想是成为荀老师一样优秀的偶像，给粉丝带去正能量！”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！司马憋笑憋得胃疼，一只手放在桌下直拧大腿肉，然而镜头里的他严肃冷艳，端的是和台下那些莺莺燕燕全然不同的出尘境界。他咖位小，坐在评委席最边上，腿边就是摄像机，可不敢造次。  
但有人敢。  
“噗！”  
隔着一二三个正襟危坐的人头，司马听到长桌另一头有人蹦出一个气音，然后桌子就疯狂地震了起来。他旁边是蔡文姬，中间坐着荀彧，再过去是郭嘉，很明显那声欠揍的爆笑就是郭嘉搞出来的。  
“祝你早日实现梦想。请上来领取你的等级。”  
荀彧对台上男孩微笑，一时间宛若清风徐来，佛光普照。司马暗想，他要是后期，就给荀彧p个莲花宝座，加上佛光闪闪的特效，保证成为新一波红遍全网的表情包。  
男孩心口揣小兔，一路小跑来接自己的等级名牌，荀彧洒出杨枝甘露：“F。”  
“……”  
“下一位选手。”

他们在录一个偶像选秀节目。  
近年偶像市场井喷，大魏娱乐作为国内娱乐公司三巨头之一，当仁不让要乘这趟东风，也搞起了选秀造星。主评委是荀彧，另有舞蹈、声乐导师，负责在接下来为期一个月的集训里训练这些未来之星。  
尽管荀彧是圈内风评极佳的前辈，但时代不同了，在那个年代吃得开的风格放在当下可不一定。刘德华老了还是刘德华，你老了只会变大爷大妈。于是节目组专门请郭嘉来掠阵。  
郭嘉，四大天王里的郭天王，空气能当酒喝，生嗨水平一流，有他插科打诨，就算荀彧这个中年爱豆问出感动中国十大问，现场气氛还不至于太尴尬。  
声乐导师是创作才女蔡文姬。出生音乐世家，圈里正当红的几位年轻时都曾在她父亲蔡邕门下学过声表，听说大魏的老板曹操也曾去蹭过课。  
蔡文姬和郭嘉各自代表了声乐和舞蹈两种类型的圈内巅峰，请他们来完全站得住叫。但司马就不同了。他正处于不温不火的转型期，从偶像到演员的跨越犹如徒手攀岩，一不留神就摔进地心。一方面，接不到戏，另一方面，也许久没有舞台作品了。荀彧或许是找不到合适人选，或许真的念及师兄弟情谊，知道他在家抠脚，就向节目组推荐他来当舞蹈导师，一排导师里，属他最没咖位。  
司马没上过这种全体验式真人秀，想到接下来一个月都要暴露在无处不在的镜头下，和台下这些娇滴滴的小男孩同吃同住，他心虚得直冒汗。演播室的大功率探照灯打在身后，煎得他后背一片焦灼。  
“下一位选手，大魏娱乐，曹丕，练习时长，三天。”  
后台导播报上名字，荀彧，郭嘉，包括最波澜不惊的蔡文姬都抬了抬头，遑论台下选手了，一时满堂哗然。

曹丕，这是个无人问津的名字，但一旦冠上“曹操的儿子”这个标签，就无人不知了。  
富二代啦星二代啦，一向是选秀综艺里爱炒的话题，魏娱这次直接塞来公司老板、影帝曹操的儿子，旁人一看练习时长只有三天，个中意思不言而喻。太子下凡渡劫呢。  
曹操儿子的出现像平地投了一颗炸弹，录制现场被喧嚣的气浪裹挟，选手席上窃窃私语，自然也就没人认真关注当事人的才艺展示。  
司马嫌吵，又碍于镜头不敢表露，只好单手支颐，假装思考，伸出一只手指堵住耳朵，鬓边长发垂落，堪堪遮住他的小动作。  
曹丕唱了一首歌，自称是原创，拿到一个不高不低的C等级，让吃瓜客想做文章也做不了。  
正巧轮到司马发等级牌，曹丕上前接过，他们对视一眼，司马朝他露出一个不痛不痒的微笑。

经过曹丕这一出，后面的选手多少缺了点看头，录制现场气氛恹恹，几位评委靠职业精神强撑录完，已是深夜。  
司马揉了揉笑僵的脸，走出演播室，经纪人崔琰电话就打了过来。  
崔琰是他的伯乐，当年司马还在学校里跳舞，是崔琰一手发掘了他，说他命里带红，但入行这几年司马反而哑了火，现在不上不下地在对方手里吊着。  
“你录完节目了？”  
“录完了。”  
“曹操那儿子可以啊，预料到他有点话题度，没想到这么爆，热搜都顶到第一了。你感觉怎么样？”  
“……什么怎么样。”司马一阵无语。曹丕果然是节目组故意安排的深水炸弹，这不，才录完，人都还没出演播室呢，官方就放料上热搜了。  
“说真的，”崔琰叹了口气，“这个资源对你转型帮助不大，也不知道你怎么想的，荀彧叫你去你就去。节目关注度大多在选手身上，别人录一个月，名利双收，你什么好处都没捞着，你甘心吗？怎么着也得捞个辛苦费吧，我的想法呢，不如你和曹操那儿子……”  
哦，懂了，要他贴着曹操的儿子炒作蹭热度。  
“大哥，你没搞错吧，你知道他今年21吧？我大他8岁，老夫少妻组合有人看吗？”  
“……”崔琰陷入沉默。司马在这沉默的空档里反思了一下，觉得自己语气有点冲，正要道歉，那头又出声了：“怎么还泥塑上了呢！我看了一下他资料，曹操这个儿子长相气质都比你A，没什么泥塑粉，要真捆着你俩炒，怎么看也得你是受方吧。”  
司马扶额：“你能不能说人话。”  
泥塑？A？受？啊？  
崔琰于是给他科普了一些饭圈最新用语。司马一下子打开新世界大门，不仅不心虚了，还有点跃跃欲试。虽然他觉得一个中年男人一本正经公事公办地说着这些奇奇怪怪的词汇，冲击力不亚于荀彧问大金链子三米多长、眼线两米多粗的练习生“你的梦想是什么”。  
“好好好，我尽力。”司马答应了。

这些选手要搬进集体宿舍进行一个月的封闭式集训，此时华灯初上，演播室外热火朝天，男孩们三三两两结伴，拖着行李向宿舍楼走去，迫不及待地奔向梦想启航之地。  
导师这一个月要和他们同吃同住，另住一栋楼，行李已经提前搬过去了。司马挂了电话，就看到曹丕一个人拖着一架电钢琴，肩上还挂个吉他，行动艰难地往楼梯上挪。他一个人来，不认识什么朋友，其他选手出于单纯的友善也好，出于别的心思也好，想搭把手的，一看他生人勿近的气场，吓得不敢上前。  
月光把初初长成的青年身影拉得很长，司马往前走两步，又停下来，原地踯躅了一番，还是咬咬牙迎了上去。  
他在心里默默对经纪人说，就这一次，回头别再说我敷衍了事了。  
——“我帮你吧。”  
曹丕身上挂了一堆有的没的，额发散乱，眼下带着疲惫的青黑，像个落魄的流浪艺术家，很是司马喜欢的那一型。  
斜里伸出一只手，抬起电钢琴另一角，压在身上的重量顿时卸掉一半。曹丕低头一看。那双手骨肉匀停，指节张开或虚握时都不自觉地摆出优美的起势，像随时可以为你献上一支舞。  
他认得这双手。几个小时前他从这双手上接过自己的等级牌。  
曹丕抬眼，司马向他礼貌地笑笑，和几个小时前一样。  
“谢了，司马老师。”曹丕说。  
司马有点吃惊，这才第一期录制，节目组并没怎么提自己，这个年轻人在接过自己等级牌这个短短照面里就把他本人和名字对应上了，功课做得还挺全。

宿舍门上贴着选手名单，行李搬到后，司马瞟了一眼，名单上写着曹丕、张郃。哦，张郃。穿汉服跳古典舞那个，他有印象。  
“老师认识这人啊？”曹丕放下一身行头，见司马正看寝室名单，探头凑到面前来了一句。  
“咳！”司马被这猝不及防的靠近吓得倒退半步，“这孩子自我介绍的时候跳了古典舞，和我的专业比较相似，印象比较深。”  
“哦。”曹丕撇撇嘴，有点失望，“所以司马老师你是舞蹈导师。”  
“啊？你不知道我是跳舞的？”  
“啊？我不知道你是跳舞的啊，你很红吗？”  
“不是，我的意思是……唉，算了。”这话说的倒也没错，但真的从别人嘴里说出来，还是很欠揍啊。  
选手陆陆续续入住房间，为人师表的人设要坚持到最后，司马拍拍他肩膀：“很晚了，早点休息，我走了。”  
司马回到自己房间，刷了下微博，热搜还在持续升温。集训明天正式开始，这些男孩的手机还没被收走，看到热搜头条，纷纷下场加热，说自己也在现场，曹丕真人比照片帅云云。  
司马胡乱刷两条，还看到一张自己递给他等级牌的照片，有人在下面问，这个长发小哥是导师吗，我居然没听说过娱乐圈有这类型的大美人。还有的说看他俩同框图看出了CP感，嗑了。  
司马乐了，太佩服现在的小粉丝了，一张图就能脑补出那么多东西，比做阅读理解还强。看到自己的名字和一个陌生人放在一起，行云流水浮出一大段爱恨情仇，说得跟真的一样，还挺有意思的。

隔天，集训开始，这些男孩们一头扎进昏天黑地的生存战争中，第一次公演，也是第一轮淘汰赛定在一个星期后。  
节目组给导师们安排了课表，除了司马以外，其他导师都是当红艺人，还有很多通告要赶，只有司马闲得发慌。  
好烦。他仰躺在床上，双目失神。在这个环境下呆得越久，他越发感受到自己嗷嗷待爆的紧迫性。他经纪人说得对，眼下只有贴着曹丕炒作这条路可走。  
可如何捆绑？一天就几个小时在选手面前露脸，还是大班上课，众目睽睽之下对某一个人特殊对待也太嚣张了，他可还要脸呢。  
追究到底，现在的情况还真应了所谓的因缘果报。  
几年前他曾有一次和曹操结缘，那时曹操已经拍了几部电影，虽然口碑一般，但也算在票房市场割据一方。新电影邀请司马参演，司马嫌制作班底粗糙，那段时间又碰巧跳舞伤了腿，便借口推了。谁知这预备影帝还挺意志坚韧，愿意等他伤好了再进组，司马骑虎难下，愣是断断续续装了一年半身不遂，隔三差五就有朋友送补品来，后来还成为圈内饭局上的一个笑谈。  
曹操带过的新人没有一个不飞升的，司马错过了爆红的机会，年轻时心气高，有的是浪掷的资本，尚不在意，到了人老珠黄的年纪，便不免生出隐忧——他倒没什么一炮而红的野心，只是不想辱没汗水作雨露、伤疤当勋章的二十几年学艺生涯。

导师套房里又只剩他一个人了。司马换了件衣服，拿上水和毛巾出门。  
人闲骨懒的午后，没有上课安排，男孩们大多在午睡，有用心的趁休息时间还在练习。丛林法则就是这样，并不会因为里头的动物正处在蓬勃生长的年纪、拥有光鲜亮丽的外表而失去本质。  
练习教室有好几个，司马溜进去，找了一间没人的，放音乐压腿。  
他原先的专业是鉴赏门槛较高的现代舞，入圈之后才学习更能迎合粉丝、更华丽帅气的舞种。平时受各种限制，难得有机会回到这样空无一人的大教室里，把自己抽丝剥茧，重新省视。  
柔和的旋律缓缓淌出，和木地板上的阳光交融，空气有一种宁谧的、绵密的质感。三面大镜子把空间无限延长，司马穿着白衣白裤站在中间。他是金色海洋里唯一的贝壳。  
空翻，伏地，跳跃，旋转，流动的空气掀起衣角，阳光一会儿落在足尖，一会儿跳上肩头，把黑发镀成银河，眼眉缀上粉黛。  
午后教室很安静，只有动作间衣料摩擦的声响，和落地时四肢与木地板的轻盈撞击。  
曲子将近30分钟，司马不带喘气地跳了半个小时，旋律余韵渐渐淡出，他从伏地环抱双膝的ending pose里出来，展开双臂站起来，像贝壳张开身体，露出嵌在其间光华流转的珍珠。司马抹了一把糊在眼皮上的汗水，朝门口的落地窗外展颜一笑。  
曹丕手上拿着iPad和音响，愣愣的，司马敲敲玻璃，他才惊醒一般反应过来。  
“来了怎么不进来？”  
“看老师在跳舞，怕打扰到您。”  
“没事，”司马抿唇笑笑，“我很久没跳了，看到你们练习，心痒，偷偷溜来跳一曲半曲。”  
曹丕哦了一声，低头摆弄iPad。  
“你要用教室吗？”  
“嗯，舞蹈还记不太熟，公演没两天了。”  
“……我教你？”  
“好。”  
曹丕抽到的是当下流行的urban，他没有舞蹈基础，很多专业术语也听不懂，得手把手教。  
“三，四，数拍子，手打开，五，收。”  
“腰这样摆。”  
司马为了跳现代舞，穿的是薄纱质地的T和阔腿长裤，举手抬足自带轻盈感，但这首曲风却强调男性的力量和荷尔蒙，曹丕显然抓不到要点。教了十分钟，司马停下来，转头看他：“你太软了，硬一点。”  
司马往后退两步，贴近曹丕，拉着他的手搭在自己手臂上，看着镜子里的他：“感受一下，我手打开，力量都在肌肉上。”再移到小腹上，“挺腰的时候，腹肌要紧绷。还有……”  
司马在自己的专业领域里，精神十分专注，跳舞的时候互相触碰对他来说习以为常，所以并不在意，可曹丕不是。他任由自己的手被他的老师牵引着，在对方身上摸了个遍。  
“意思能懂吗？你跳一下我看看。”司马松开他，退到一侧，抱臂看他。  
曹丕脸红心跳，手指打颤，脑袋里像有一团浆糊在沸腾，也就不管不顾，根据记忆胡乱比划。  
司马啧了一声，这都什么乱七八糟的。皱起眉去拉他手臂：“太紧了，放松一些。”  
曹丕脸皮快要烧起来，发间汗水滴落。  
不行，必须快点从这个窘迫的境况逃脱出来，他快受不了了。  
“你怎么一会儿硬一点，一会儿松一点，到底要我硬还是松，您给个准话成吗。”他大声嚷起来。  
“……”司马反应了三秒，明白过来对方话里的意思，顿时尴尬得手脚无处安放。  
他并不是纯情的人，在圈子浸淫多年，诸如此类的荤话他在无数个红男绿女嘴里听说过许多回，但这次不同，来自于一个小他8岁的，介于少年与青年之间，闻起来的味道像雪后的松树，青涩的，冷冽的，他的学生。  
咳，司马深呼吸，恢复镇定：“摄像头拍着呢，这些都是节目素材，你稍微注意点，别什么胡话都说。”  
“你知道外面都叫我什么吗，”曹丕意味不明地笑了一下，走向他，“节目组的太子爷。意思就是我不让放的视频一个都不会流传出去，老师放心。”  
“——现在我们可以继续了吗。”  
他上来搭他的腰。  
司马条件反射地弹开，曹丕有点尴尬，司马调整呼吸，重新回到状态里，径自拉过对方的手放回自己腰间：“这样动，两拍，感受我的力道，找到柔软和力量的平衡。”

时间过得飞快，窗外日影偏斜，练得七七八八，曹丕基本能跳下来整支舞，两人都累瘫了。  
两人靠在墙上，互相分享一瓶水。司马的上衣被汗水浸得几乎湿透，薄薄的背肌和纤韧的腰肢在白色薄纱下浮着，寒塘里一片鹤影。  
“说真的，你四肢协调性太差了，在舞蹈上没什么竞争力。听说你歌唱得不错，还会创作，可以专注在声乐上，多多精进，才能走得更远。”  
曹丕轻笑一声。皮肤散出的水汽蒸得他额发和眉目更漆黑，他偏头看自己的老师：“我不。如果这次排名发表，我靠舞蹈拿到第一，你要怎么样？”  
司马笑了，他要怎么样……“如果你能靠舞蹈拿第一，我请你吃火锅。”

两天后公演，也是生存赛的第一战。曹丕因为身份自带光环，相比前期缺乏关注度的选手的确占优。无惊无险地演完准备的曲目，还真让他拿了个第一。  
公演结束后放假，司马履行承诺，带曹丕去吃火锅。  
他故意不伪装自己，曹丕还是个新人，更没这方面意识，两个人素面朝天，大摇大摆地从粉丝和媒体的镜头下走过。  
司马听到相机咔嚓咔嚓的响声，嘴角笑意压都压不住，他在心里默默对经纪人说：#曹丕司马懿深夜吃火锅#，热搜标题都给你想好了，我够努力了吧。  
漆黑夜幕下，曹丕看到身边人轻轻扬起的嘴角，胸膛中像有蝴蝶在飞。  
选手和导师深夜单独出去吃火锅，不仅在外面的媒体世界掀起一番波澜，集训营其他选手也听到一些流言。都是十几二十的男孩，毛都没长齐，手机电脑被没收，顶着巨大的压力一天到晚闷头训练，休息时凑在一起说两句闲言碎语是他们唯一的消遣。  
有人看不起曹丕：“不愧是出生在圈子里的人，才刚进来几天就搭上导师了，淘汰赛的时候能给他开后门么。”  
有人质疑司马：“不会吧，司马懿又没什么名气，我看曹丕都比他出名，我要是曹丕，找郭嘉荀彧都比找他好，谁搭谁还不一定呢。”  
大家一想，好像后者更有道理，聊天风向纷纷转向司马作为导师心怀鬼胎，假公济私，勾搭太子爷借机上位。  
都是半大孩子，怀抱成名的梦想，对圈子里一些心照不宣的潜规则也颇有心理觉悟，倒不一定存坏心，只是青春期的男孩子凑在一起玩笑，难免嘴上没把关。  
话题越说越偏，有人还搬出不知道哪个犄角旮旯的陈年八卦：“听说早年曹影帝要潜司马老师，他不愿意，才这么多年都没红。现在倒好，父债子偿，哈哈哈哈……”  
曹丕在厕所里听了一阵，面无表情地打开门。  
一时间鸦雀无声。  
曹丕挑了挑眉：“继续聊啊，如果这些莫须有的八卦能让你们在自己是个loser的事实里找到一点安慰，那我和我家人，还有司马老师，也算积德了。”  
“一个个大男人，有时间不去练习，来八卦别人的私事，这就是吊车尾的觉悟？”曹丕冷笑，“我凭自己拿第一都要被你们嘴碎，那行，把我惹烦了，和导演说一声，我爱哪个出道位就买哪个，看不爽可以退赛，反正你们这群废物就算出了道在圈子里也混不下去。”  
曹丕一气之下说了重话，回到房间里冷静下来想想，也挺不好意思。那些人平时对他挺友善的，没有因为他的身份而刻意避嫌。何况人红是非多，捕风捉影也是人之常情。  
曹丕越想越羞愧，宿舍也待不下去了，翻身坐起来，背上吉他溜出宿舍楼。

导师套房的门铃被按响。  
其他导师都外出通告未归，别墅又只剩司马一个人。他已经睡下，听到声音，耷拉着眼皮起来开门。  
谁啊。透过猫眼看到门外站的人，司马浑身一激灵，睡意跑得无影无踪，打开门，曹丕一个字都还没来得及说，就被人捂住嘴，扣着手腕，紧贴墙壁往客厅里移动。  
节目组为了吸引流量，除了选手的日常被记录，导师套房里也装满了摄像头，还该死的是夜视的。  
司马牵着曹丕，肩摩擦着肩，身体挨得很近，从摄像头死角下小心翼翼地挪动。曹丕忍不住扑哧一声。他的手被握紧，茫然地跟着对方，亦步亦趋，甚至还能分出一点余裕来胡思乱想——  
偷情似的。  
终于走到房间，司马打开灯。在黑暗中摸索太久，突然暴露在强光下，曹丕条件反射地闭上眼，再睁开时，视野里是司马靠得极近的脸，散乱的长发，带着愠怒的目光。  
他这样真好看。这个念头一冒出，身体比大脑更先行动。曹丕欺身向前，吻住他老师的嘴唇。吉他猛地撞上墙壁，发出震颤的嗡鸣。  
司马热情地回应，唇齿相缠，舌头在对方陌生的领地里试探，又生涩，又大胆。他们交换着呼吸、津液、气息，想让这初次问候深入一点，再深入一点。  
司马穿着睡衣，简直不要太好脱，几个来回间，扣子已经被曹丕解了三颗，曹丕离开他的唇，把吉他摘下来放到墙角，反身压住他，要再来时司马抵住了他的肩膀，有些苦恼地骂了一声：“靠，你到底来干嘛。”  
彼时彼刻都有一点情不自禁，冷静下来就觉察到尴尬了。曹丕摸摸鼻子，避开对方探究的视线：“宿舍太吵，写不了歌，我跑出来了。”  
司马看看表：“都几点了，你写什么歌，还不赶紧回去睡觉，明天任务很重的。”  
曹丕像没听到他的话，兀自拉来一张椅子，在床边坐下，拿出吉他拨响几个音。  
“老师，我给你唱歌吧。”

还要多远才能进入你的心  
还要多久才能和你接近  
咫尺远近却无法靠近的那个人  
也等着和你相遇

月光倾泻而下，他的眼睛里涌起潮水，司马盘腿坐在床上看他，歌声像一层有厚度的风，每一个音节都扣响在他心上。

一个月过得飞快，第一轮淘汰赛过后，很快又是第二轮，第三轮，决赛。  
曹丕当然不是第一，比他有天赋、更勤奋的人在后期渐渐崭露头角，人气和呼声逐渐超过他。他的舞依旧跳得稀烂，为了生存，只能策略性地选择声乐去发展。他不再赌气——反正赢了也没人请他吃火锅。  
司马更多地和选择舞蹈路线的孩子待在一起，只有公演时才能见到曹丕。那人打扮得像只公孔雀，在舞台上，隔着台下山呼海喝的粉丝，朝导师席发射爱心。他伸手在空中虚握一下，堪堪抓住，在对方的注视下放到胸前的口袋里。那人心满意足地笑了，迈开长腿奔向舞台正中央，聚光灯下梦想的王座。  
集训营结束的那天，节目组给司马一个纪念册，里面是每一位选手在离开前写给导师的话。他一页一页地翻，有很早被淘汰的，他记不清名字的，说一开始以为他是导师团里最差劲的一个，没实力也没人气，后来相处了才知道他真的真的想把自己拥有的全部教给学生，他是一个纯粹的，真正的艺术者。司马看得心里暖流涌动，觉得有了这份感激，这一个月便不叫白费力气一场空。  
最后是曹丕。  
司马看完最后一个字，突然心跳加速，某种情绪在血液里翻腾。他紧紧咬住唇，怕一松口，就会从胸腔里飞出桃心。  
曹丕写道：“做个梦给我吧，老师。”

都是假的，爱豆谈恋爱要被杀头


End file.
